la momia de bye de bye
by Kahliaa
Summary: Gorens forbidden to take a job, but why?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. So don't expect anything good!!!!  
  
I don't own these characters. Mr Wolf does and I thank him for his entertainment.  
  
~:.~:.~:..~:...~:...~:...~:...~:....~:...~:...~:...~:...~:..  
  
Steam was flowing up from his hot cup of coffee, watching it rise then disappear into nothingness. Bobby picked up his cup and cradled it in his hands.  
  
It was a chilly winters morning in NYC and Robert Goren was already at work, he was one hour early.  
  
Sitting at his desk, staring into nothing as it seemed from the untrained eye but really he was thinking, thinking about Alex his partner. They went out last night, had dinner together, discussed their latest success case. They worked so well together they were Adam and Eve, Salt and Pepper ... Bobby and Alex.  
  
"Morning" said a familiar voice from a distance.  
  
It was enough to break Goren's thinking wave. He didn't realize he had been thinking for nearly an hour.  
  
"Morning" he replied cheerfully, standing out of courtesy. It was Alex, he couldn't have been happier to see her.  
  
"We got a job yet?" Alex asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Not yet, but I have a paperwork pile", he stared into Eames eyes, they were beautiful, but he quickly looked away he didn't want to seem rude.  
  
Goren still hadn't touched his paperwork half an hour later. He was just staring. Eames wasn't sure what to think, she looked at him and he looked at his brown folder. Maybe he is reading she thought to herself. I don't want to ask though she didn't want to seem too intrusive. She wasn't sure what to think of her partner, they got along great. Best friends, thats what she thought of their relationship, she knew that she could tell him anything in the world and he wouldn't judge her.  
  
"Goren, Eames. I've just had a call." Deakins said with a very serious tone to his voice. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
That's it for now. I have ideas to continue it but I just would like to know if you guys like it enough for me to continue.. Please Review.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: Course I don't own them!! But I wouldn't mind (  
  
Authors note: Thanks for you wonderful feedback, you asked for it and here it is.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goren and Eames looked at each other with the same expression on their faces.  
  
"Deakins, what's the matter?" Eames said shakily. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I can't give you the case that I just received. You two are the best I have and you suit cases like these. But I have been instructed to pass it on to homicide. Sorry" Deakins concluded, turning to walk away but pre-empting what was about to happen.  
  
"Why? What is so bad about the case that you cant give it to us?" Goren exclaimed, he was actually dumbstruck, he couldn't think of one reason why Deakins couldn't give him the case.  
  
"I can't say." And with that Deakins walked away and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Bobby and Alex exchanged looks. They didn't know what was going on. But both of them wanted to find out what this case was about. What could be so bad about this case? They were the best.  
  
With his head resting on his hand and the free hand tapping a pen on the table, Goren sat thinking for the next 10 minutes. I have to find out what this case is about. What could be so terrible?  
  
Alex wasn't sure what to make of this. She thought exactly what Goren thought.  
  
Bobby stood up and looked at Alex "You coming?"  
  
"Where we going?" Alex wasn't sure what was happening. She looked in Bobby's auburn eyes, and saw confusion.  
  
"We are going to find out what this case is about".  
  
Alex didn't have to answer; she stood up and grabbed their coats. She passed Bobby's to him and they both walked out of the precinct together.  
  
_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- _--_--_--_--_  
  
Thanks for reading, please send a review they mean heaps to me. 


End file.
